


A Butler's Work is Never Finished

by sparklbunny



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Acting, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Crack, Gun Kink, M/M, bottom!chizuru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklbunny/pseuds/sparklbunny
Summary: Kasuka and Minato are a famous thief duo that has recently robbed the Ryugasaki family. Around the same time the heir to the family Jin goes missing. This story isn't about that. It's about Chizuru's ability to be a switch.





	1. Guns and Ships

The metallic taste of blood filled Kasuka's mouth, it was an unpleasant feeling like the bile of sin permeating his senses. He expelled the offending taste to the side onto the linoleum tile, much to his disgust it remained in his mouth. As he tried to get it out again the clicking of a boot heel came towards him at a steady pace. In his vision came a thin white haired man dressed in what looked like amateur fetish gear, though Kasuka had no real knowledge on that subject of cours, of course. The man set down a briefcase on a metal table and pulled up a file. 

“Shibutani Kasuka, one half of the phantom thief duo Bushi.” The man gave a small laugh at the name. “Reports say you are responsible for stealing a priceless Ryugasaki heirloom. Along with numerous other crimes, though I don't particularly care about those. Recently the heir to the Ryugasaki name has been kidnapped. According to the information I've gathered it was you and your partner who sold the information of his whereabouts to some rather… unsavory individuals, directly leading to his kidnapping. Don't bother denying it I know all of this to be true. Now tell me Kasuka-san, who was your buyer?” 

The man stepped closer to his prisoner and leaned down close to look him dead in the eyes. The look in those red eyes was nothing short of pure murderous intent. Kasuka panicked and backed further into the pipe he was tied to trying to escape. His back hit the hot pipe and he let out a squeal of pain, arching his back to escape it. The man let out a soft sigh and smiled in a way that was menacing. 

“Please don't start the fun without me Kasuka-san.” His tone put Kasuka on edge and pure fear invaded his heart. The man slid a pair of black latex gloves on and peered into his briefcase. 

“Let's start with something simple…” He pulled a handgun out of the case and cocked it. Slowly he approached Kasuka wheeling a swivel chair behind him. 

“Kasuka-san will you tell me who your buyer is?” 

“Wh-what are you g-g-going to do if I-” Before Kasuka finished his question the man shot next to his leg. 

“Not fast enough~” He cooed a sadistic smile plastered on his face. Kasuka wanted to cry but he remembered his partner Minato the last time he saw him. ‘Fight on Kasuka-chan!’ With an odd sense of courage he calmed himself. 

“Tell me your buyer.” 

Another gunshot, this time into Kasuka's thigh. A scream ripped through the air and echoed through the quiet room. The man let out a sigh again and the gun hung loose in his hand. A worried look crossed his face but it dissipated so fast that Kasuka wondered if it was even there. 

“Perhaps we've gotten off the wrong foot, I was too hasty I forgot Jin-san expects politeness. My name is Chizuru Maki and I'm here to help you Kasuka-san. You see a crime like this would be punishable by…” One of his slim fingers circled the barrel of the gun. “death.”

A cold chill ran up Kasuka's spine though it wasn't an unexpected turn of events. You don't go about torturing someone without preparing to kill them afterwards. The way Chizuru acted though it was so, unsettling. 

“Now Kasuka-san I can help you avoid this fate. Just tell me who your buyer is and I'll forget you exist.” Chizuru’s gaze was directed back at Kasuka, those crimson eyes felt like headlights and Kasuka was the deer caught in them. “No? So rude.” 

Without warning Chizuru grabbed his nose forcing him to breathe through his mouth. Promptly when he opened his mouth Chizuru shoved the gun all the way to the back of his throat. The gun was still hot and it burnt his throat as well as being hard for him to take in because of its size. Chizuru laughed at him, a sadistic unpleasant laugh. 

“You can't even handle something this big?” Chizuru mocked him as he twisted the gun about. Kasuka felt tears brimming in his eyes but he tried to hold them back. When he tried swallowing his throat closed around the gun more choking him on the barrel. The tears readily flowed from his eyes while he coughed trying to get breath though his lungs burned from the awful sensation. Chizuru pulled the gun out enough that Kasuka could breathe easier. As the barrel moved out so came with it some of Kasuka's saliva which had coated the weapon. After a few breaths Chizuru shoved the gun back in violently, this time he began thrusting the gun in and out of Kasuka's mouth. Spit began to dribble out of his lips coating his chin in the clear slimy liquid. Kasuka's eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were tear stained, desperately he fought against the shackles that bound him trying to get it to stop. Roughly Chizuru pushed forward pressing the gun against the back of Kasuka's throat and causing him to fall backwards onto the hot pipe again. 

“Bleashe bleashe no more” Kasuka cried still gagging on the gun. Chizuru seemingly answering his pleas began to pull the gun out, but again he forced it all the way in again. He kept Kasuka pressed up against the pipe making him squirm and cry more. Finally with his sadistic smile still plastered on his face Chizuru fired the gun only to be met with a resounding click. He pulled the gun slowly from Kasuka's mouth completely and laughed. 

“Oops I forgot to turn the safety off!”


	2. Escalation

“Oops I forgot to turn the safety off!” 

No sooner had those words left Chizuru's mouth that a scream erupted from Kasuka's. A scream along the lines of ‘REEEEEEE’ as the poor green haired boy wriggled against the pipe. To the right of all of this Senri Nito stood in a beret and holding a script. It wouldn't be inaccurate to say he looked like a stereotype of an American film director. Behind the camera itself sat a rather disgruntled Takaomi. 

“Why do we have to do this again?” He asked to no one in particular. 

“THAT WASN'T IN THE SCRIPT I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE!” Kasuka wailed at an all too pleased with himself Chizuru. Chizuru was currently wiping the prop off thoroughly, as expected of our perfect butler. 

“You didn't hate it though.” Chizuru's sadistic smile was not gone if anything it was more pronounced. Kasuka was left to lower his head and he began muttering to himself. 

“Are you ready for the next scene?” Senri yelled to the others through his script. The set wasn'tthat big he didn't need to do this. Chizuru checked under the table for the prop he wanted to use next his face lighting up at the shine of the metal. 

“Yes I think I'm ready.” Chizuru got back into position for the next scene. Minato had run over to Kasuka and begun giving him some water. There was a simple look on his face as if the only thing in his head right now was air. It pissed Kasuka off greatly and he weighed his options of spending time with this airhead demon or dealing with whatever overly sadistic game Chizuru planned next. Before he could make his decision however Senri called ‘action’ and Minato ran off. 

Kasuka swallowed heavily the taste of metal more prominent in his mouth now and his throat burned as he did. The feeling was truly unpleasant and Kasuka found himself choking on his own spit. He began hacking loudly trying to fix it, his lungs burning with every cough. When he managed to get some air again his head slumped over exhausted. Though he knew fully that this was far from over… Chizuru had been patiently watching from his chair but when Kasuka caught his breath Chizuru leaned forward. His slim fingers slid under Kasuka's chin and brought his head back up, his long greasy green hair fell in his face and clung to his wet chin. 

“Had enough?” Chizuru licked his soft pink lips like a predator staring at its next meal. Kasuka could only respond in a fearful whimper which elicited a small chuckle from Chizuru. “Good I haven't either.” 

He stood up and turned back to the table clearly looking for something. Kasuka had a sickening feeling he didn't want to know what that thing was… Sure enough Chizuru returned to him holding a power drill and Kasuka didn't want to know what it was for. 

“Wh-what?” Kasuka again tried to escape Chizuru though he did not bother to pretend like the steel pole he was chained to was hot anymore. 

“Fight on!” Minato cheered from off stage causing Senri to quickly sh him. Chizuru stepped closer placing one of his feet on Kasuka's leg. 

“Fight on Kasuka-san.” Chizuru spoke with a mocking tone as he flicked the drill on. Kasuka screamed again. 

“I'LL SAY IT DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEE” Kasuka had slipped his hands out of the plastic handcuffs and were now bracing him from Chizuru. “IT'S RINTARO IT'S RINTARO” 

“You're not supposed to say that until he starts pulling your teeth out!” Senri scolded walking over to the two of them followed by Minato. 

“Heehee did you forget your lines too?” Minato asked leaning down to Kasuka's level. Kasuka quickly stood up, his shoulders trembling. 

“I'm no-not doing this anymore.. goodbye!” Quickly he ran out of the room followed by Minato who skipped cheerfully behind him. 

“I guess we'll just do Rintaro-senpai's scene then…” Senri said tapping the script against his chin. “I'll go get him stay right here!”


End file.
